Various forms of shower door support and guiding structures heretofor have been provided for enclosing a tub-shower enclosure and wherein the doors may be moved between open and closed positions closing the area of the enclosure disposed in vertical registry with and above the upper marginal edge of the outer wall of the associated tub. However, most of these guiding structures require the utilization of a coacting guide portions carried by the upper marginal edge of the outer wall of the associated tub portion and the lower marginal edges of the shower doors. This coacting guide structure usually incorporates a lower guide track supported from the tub upper marginal wall portion and rollers or other guide structures carried by the lower marginal edges of the associated doors. The utilization of such tracks along the upper marginal edge of the tub outer wall creates a cleaning problem and also distracts from the aesthetics of the tub-shower enclosure. Accordingly, a need exists for a tub-shower enclosure door assembly which does not require the utilization of a guide track supported from the upper marginal edge of the outer tub wall. Such a structure is disclosed in my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 97,732, filed Nov. 26, 1979, for Shower Enclosure, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,863, dated Nov. 16, 1982. In addition, there are other forms of doors for tub-shower enclosures and similar structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,332,989, 3,074,077, 3,188,699, 3,359,573, 3,783,456, and 4,090,265 as well as French patent Nos. 1,017,762 and 1,186,714.